Lecciones
by Saya.Sumeragi
Summary: Hitsugaya y Byakuya tienen una interesante conversación en las duchas del Gotei 13 después de un arduo entrenamiento, que pasará?


Eran las diez de la noche y todos los capitanes del Gotei 13 salían con pocos ánimos del campo de entrenamiento....el día había sido largo y agotador....por órdenes de Genryuusai-sama habían tenido que entrenar desde temprano.......

- Fue un día agotador no cree capitán? -

- Las prácticas entre capitanes deberían hacerse más seguido...no creo que haya mejor manera de poner a prueba nuestras habilidades......o no lo crees así Hitsugaya? -

Las manos de Byakuya deshacían con gran facilidad los nudos de su ropa...había retirado la parte superior de su uniforme y la colocaba cuidadosamente sobre la banca....no le gustaba en lo más mínimo entrar a las duchas publicas del Gotei, pero que remedio.....tampoco aguantaba estar sudado....y menos cuando tenía que caminar hasta su casa........

- Sucede algo? -

- Ah....no....perdóneme Kuchiki-sama-

-Kuchiki taicho, Hitsugaya-san, nos vemos mañana!!! -

El grupo de capitanes salió apresuradamente, Matsumoto había organizado una pequeña fiesta....de la cual todos saldrían con una resaca tamaño diablo a la cual obviamente ni su capitán, ni Byakuya habrían siquiera pensado en asistir, no era su estilo........estando los dos solos en los vestidores Hitsugaya no pudo evitar pasar saliva ante la gloriosa visión que tenía enfrente....la piel blanca y tersa de Byakuya adquiría una luminosidad especial por las diminutas gotas de sudor que le cubrían....su largo cabello negro como el ébano caía como una cascada sobre su espalda y sin el Kenseikan se veía bellísimo.......siguió la línea de su bien formado abdomen.....sus brazos delgados pero fuertes y bien trabajados........

- Seguro que estás bien? -

- Ah...si, solo notaba que tu cuerpo es....espectacular.....te ejercitas en casa Byakuya-sama? -

Byakuya no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.......

- Me pregunto si algún día tendré un cuerpo como el suyo..... -

- Aún eres muy joven...tus músculos se desarrollarán en un tiempo, te harás mucho más alto.....solo espero que no tengas proporciones desmesuradas como la bestia de Zaraki...... -

Hitsugaya no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Byakuya, para ser un noble de semblante impasible el comentario le había salido muy natural........

- Mmgh..... -

El delgado cuerpo de Hitsugaya se desvaneció por algunos segundos......cuando abrió los ojos Byakuya lo sostenía en sus brazos...un furioso rubor subió hasta su cara....tener el cuerpo semidesnudo de Byakuya tan cerca no era algo fácil de soportar......

- Estás bien? -

- Ah creo que si......

- Creo que tanto entrenamiento te afectó....estas muy rojo, ven, es mejor que descanses un poco....... -

Lo cargó con suma facilidad y lo recostó en una banca.......

- .....Kuchiki-sama...... -

- Te sientes mal? Espera aquí, llamaré a Unohana-sama......-

Lo alcanzó a tomar de la muñeca.......y se incorporó sobre la banca...su cara estaba teñida de un rojo intenso y desviaba la mirada......

- Kuchiki-sama.....que debo hacer.......-

- Hitsugaya..... -

- Yo.....cada vez que pienso en ti......mi cuerpo se siente.....extraño...... -

- Tu cuerpo? Donde? -

El sonrojo aumentó y bajó la mirada a su entrepierna........

- ....A.....aquí..... -

- (Oh Dios....no me digas que él.......nunca ha.......) -

- Que debo hacer capitán?...estoy enfermo?.......hay algo mal en mí? -

Sus ojos brillaban y lágrimas amenazaban con salir........

- No creo que estés enfermo......es que.....bueno..... -

- No lo estoy!? Vaya....que alivio......entonces que....que me pasa........ -

- Bueno.....eso es prueba de que estás creciendo....y de que yo......creo que te atraigo.......... -

- De verdad? -

- Ah....pero....me siento extraño.....y me duele.......... -

- No te preocupes......te ayudaré..... -

Byakuya lo recostó sobre la banca y lo besó suavemente......pudo sentir el cuerpo de Hitsugaya tensarse ante el toque de sus labios........

- Abre tu boca....... -

- Ah....capitán..... -

Hitsugaya no puedo evitar estremecerse cuando la lengua de Byakuya entro en su boca lentamente.....rozó su lengua con la suya invitándolo.....queriendo que fuese parte del juego........finalmente y después de algunos minutos nuestro joven capitán fue capaz de responder el beso.......

- Aprendes rápido....... -

Lo besó de nuevo.......esta vez con más intensidad....empezaba a perder el control sobre si mismo.....sus manos encontraron el camino hasta la atadura del hakama que cedió sin el menor esfuerzo......

- Capitán...que.....que haces? Porque me estás desvistiendo? ..... -

- (Es tan inocente........tan deseable........) No tengas miedo...... -

- Aah...no....capitán....no toques ahí....me estoy sintiendo extraño.......-

- No es extraño....está bien...... -

Sus expertas manos recorrían la entrepierna de Hitsugaya arrancando profundos gemidos....y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluír........

- No llores...... -

La ropa de ambos ya se encontraba en el suelo.....y Byakuya con un movimiento ágil los desplazó al suelo, en la banca podían lastimarse.....lo abrazó mientras besaba y lamía su pecho....ligeras mordidas lo hacían estremecer mientras con sus manos recorría la longitud de su espalda.......

- Aaaah..... -

Byakuya siguió recorriendo su pecho y espalda hasta llegar a la entrepierna...sin dudarlo tomó el excitado sexo del joven entre sus manos y empezó a masajearlo suavemente....segundos después el líquido pre seminal goteaba por sus dedos.......

- Kuchiki taicho espere un poco......por favor....... -

- No te gusta? -

- Yo...no lo sé.....es que nunca....había hecho algo así....... -

- Es normal.....no debes asustarte....... -

- Pero...es que...no sé que hacer......no sé que pasará......... -

- Quieres que lo haga? -

- N-no! No podría pedirle algo así....usted es un noble......y u-un capitán...... -

- No te preocupes......mírame......... -

Ante los atónitos ojos de Hitsugaya la mano de Byakuya viajó hasta su propio sexo que había despertado hacía largo rato y clamaba por algo de atención......quedó hipnotizado ante el vaivén de su mano....primero lenta y cadenciosamente para después convertirse en un ritmo rápido y salvaje.....una ligera cantidad de líquido blanquecino comenzaba a salir por la punta........

- Ah....Hitsugaya...... –

Los ojos de Byakuya estaban fuertemente cerrados y el sudor perlaba su rostro....el ritmo de su mano ahora estaba acompañado por el de sus caderas que se impulsaban en contra buscando un contacto más intenso......

- Mírame....Hitsugaya........aaaaaaaaaahhhhh....... -

Con un último movimiento llegó al éxtasis......su blanca semilla se deslizaba entre sus dedos y apenas podía contener el aliento....jadeaba suavemente y su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente......el joven capitán estaba pasmado......nunca había visto un espectáculo tan excitante.........

- Hitsugaya! Que estás haciendo...... -

- Quiero probarlo....puedo? -

Su rostro se había vuelto a sonrojar y estaba recostado sobre Byakuya....sus labios a escasos centímetros de los rastros de semen.......aún no podía recuperar el aliento así que solo dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un leve sonido de afirmación......lo siguiente que sintió fueron los dedos de Hitsugaya jugando con su vientre recogiendo los rastros blanquecinos......abrió ligeramente los ojos para poder mirarlo mientras lamía sus dedos......despacio.....sensual.........

- Sabe bien.....capitán....... -

.......y después como si se tratara de un video en cámara lenta vio su boca deslizarse sobre su sexo......el sentimiento fue intenso y lo obligó a arquear la espalda......

- Ah...capitán...perdona....te...te mordí? -

- No....es solo que.....se sintió bien...muy bien....... -

- De verdad?........déjame hacerlo de nuevo entonces.........

Las sensaciones que este niño le regalaba eran tan intensas como las de sus mejores amantes, aún mejores, su candidez...su inocencia lo hacían irresistible.........

- Te enseñaré algo aún mejor........recuéstate........ -

Hitsugaya obedeció colocándose debajo de él.......su cuerpo fue besado y acariciado y cuando Byakuya llegó a su entrepierna comenzó a lamer el sexo del joven......los gemidos llenaron nuevamente los vestidores...su mano viajó hasta su rostro y acercó dos dedos a su boca.......

- Lámelos....... -

Obedeció y los lamió como hacía segundos había hecho con el pulsante sexo de Byakuya.....éste los alejó y comenzó a recorrer la base de la cadera del chico para después llegar mucho más allá......Hitsugaya no pudo evitar revolverse nervioso cuando sintió la cercanía de esos dedos.....nunca había sido tocado así por nadie......

- Ummm....creo que no será suficiente...... -

Dejó su sexo y bajó unos centímetros...la palpitante entrada parecía llamarle.....acercó sus labios y después la punta de su lengua........

- Aaaaah....no....por favor.....ahí no........aaaaaaaaaahhhh............ -

- Relájate......deja que mis dedos se deslicen.......solo te dolerá un momento....... -

- E.....está bien....... -

Hitsugaya hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar debido al intenso dolor....pronto tres dedos de Byakuya lo habían dilatado lo suficiente para lo que vendría después......en un rápido movimiento sacó sus dedos y los reemplazo por su sexo.....las estrechas paredes se convulsionaron ante la invasión y el fuerte grito de Hitsugaya casi le destroza los tímpanos....estaba seguro que toda la Sociedad lo había escuchado........

- Aaaaah....capitán....me duele........mmmmhh...... -

- No te gusta?....cuando hago....esto? -

Byakuya se había movido una sola vez arrancado un nuevo gemido........

- Si......aaahh.......si me gusta......hazlo un poco más......por favor.............. -

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de la estrecha cavidad...las caderas de Hitsugaya se movían involuntariamente......pero aún así Byakuya estaba al límite de la excitación....podía ver ligeras trazas de sangre mientras entraba y salía......no cabía duda......él había sido el primero en la vida de este chico......y eso lo llenaba de un sentimiento extraño....una mezcla de gozo pero también de culpabilidad........

- Aaaaahhh.........Kuchiki taicho ......me siento muy raro.....siento que algo esta por salir......... -

- Déjate ir Hitsugaya..........no lo detengas........ -

El ritmo había aumentado y con su mano acariciaba a la misma velocidad el sexo del joven.......

- Capitán no más.....por favor no más.......... -

- No te preocupes........está bien........ -

- Ah capitán......yo...........yo te amo!!!!! -

Y con esas últimas palabras se corrió en la mano de Byakuya, la intensidad del momento fue tanta que él lo siguió derramando su semilla en el interior de Hitsugaya.......pasados unos minutos ambos seguían tratando de recuperarse de las intensas sensaciones.........

- Y bien.....? -

- ¿Si? -

- Te sientes mejor? -

- Si capitán......muchas gracias........ -

- Byakuya...... -

- ¿Cómo? –

- Llámame Byakuya..... -

- Esta bien.......Byakuya-sama...... -

Y dicho eso se quedo dormido profundamente....demasiada excitación y cansancio por un día.......

La suave luz del sol le despertó.......se incorporó asustado...que dirían los capitanes si lo veían desnudo tendido en el suelo de los vestidores!!!! Y que pensarían de Byakuya!!!! Iba a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en los vestidores....estaba en una suave cama......la suya......y en una luminosa habitación......también suya.......volteó a todas direcciones buscando a Byakuya.....pero no estaba ahí........sin embargo....en su mesa de noche estaba la Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu, esa hermosa y suave bufanda de seda que Byakuya siempre usaba.....estiró la mano para cogerla y la acercó a su nariz.......conservaba su fragancia..........y también habia una nota escrita con elegante y perfecta caligrafía.......

"Procura descansar, fue una noche agitada pero me alegra que te sientas mejor. Te veré esta noche.

Byakuya"

Sonrió y fue cuando percibió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación........

- Que haces aquí? -

- Oooh ya perdiste el toque lindo Shiro-chan? -

- Hitsugaya taicho para ti -

- Veo que funcionó verdad? -

- Tal y como lo dijiste......Byakuya no puede resistirse a los "inocentes e ingenuos", buen trabajo con esa investigación -

- En algo tengo que entretenerme....y dime...quien es el siguiente? -

- No sé, probablemente Renji -

- Él es más fácil que a tabla del uno, deberías escoger a alguien más complicado, me aburriré -

- Que tal Aizen-sama? Te molestaría prestármelo un rato? Al fin tú lo conoces mejor que yo...... -

- Cuando quieras Shiro-chan -

Una cantarina risa brotó de sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.......

- Hitsugaya taicho para ti!!! Ichimaru temeee!!!!! -

- Seguro te informaré de los avances con Aizen, nos vemos después..........Shiro-chan ha ha ha ha!!! -

- Aizen-sama...si, es la opción más factible...... –

Hitsugaya se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana.....a lo lejos podía ver a Byakuya entrenando con Senbonzakura.......aspiró el aroma de la bufanda una última vez y con una sonrisa releyó la nota......

- Veremos si esta noche podemos cambiar los papeles.......Byakuya-sama....... -

~ OWARI ~


End file.
